


In this one, Chowder spoons me

by thegirlwiththeprettybrowneyes



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chowder was a goddamn snack in the last update, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ethical Dilemmas, F/M, I'm very sad and I just want to be spooned by a big hot person okay that's all I want, Spooning, braces off, clear skin, fuck you, soulful eyes, theyre SOULFUL, yeah I know they ain't got pupils or highlights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththeprettybrowneyes/pseuds/thegirlwiththeprettybrowneyes
Summary: Look, I am a very weak bi and I sometimes just see fictional characters and want to have an ethics crisis a la Chidi from The Good Place while they hold me till the pain goes away I refuse to apologize





	In this one, Chowder spoons me

* * *

We are on a couch. Not the dirty green couch in the Haus because we are not in the Haus.

We are somewhere else. We're not quite sure where it is. The walls are a light blue-green and the floor is a beige carpet. Somewhere, music is playing, I recognize it as Claire de Lune. I find it strange that I am as pretentious in this story as I am in real life.

We are on the couch and it is too small for the both of us and the best kind of uncomfortable. Christopher Chow is holding me so warmly that I feel my childhood traumas spontaneously healing. He is wearing a Sharks hoodie and it is the kind of soft that comes from being someone's favorite article of clothing. He smells of men's deodorant and salt water.

"I'm not sure how I got here," he murmurs into my hair and his voice is soft, confused, but not upset.

"I wrote you here." I say. "Do you want to leave?"

"No." 

"I wrote that too." I say and I am a little sad when I do. The fabric of the couch isn't rough and it strikes me as odd, because it should be, but I didn't write it that way. "You only want to be here because I want you to want to be here. Because it would be wrong if you didn't want to be here and I was making you be here anyway. You don't exist, you're a fictional character. And not even my fictional character."

He muses over "Makes sense."

"It does?"

"I already knew, I guess. I mean, I disappear when Bitty can't see me. It was only a matter of time before someone figured it out." He says.

"Do you want to leave?" I ask again.

"No." He says again. I am unsatisfied with this answer, but I am too proud to write the other one. He holds me closer and I can smell the beach. It is not a fishy scent, but the smell of salt and sand and sunscreen. He rests a head on my shoulder and his cheek brushes my ear. It is hot to the touch.

"I think it's all right if you write me to want to be here." He says and his voice is deeper than I thought it would be. 

"No it's not-" I start.

"It is." He says firmly and my protest dies in my throat. "I don't exist."

There is nothing I can say that will make that false.

I shift in his grip and it is awkward and uncomfortable turning on the couch but I do it anyway because I need to see his face now, need to see what he's thinking, need to feel somehow that this is all right. I finish moving and somehow we fit together now better than we did before.

He looks down at me and smiles, all sunshine. I smile back, partly cloudy. I hide my face from him, place my ear against his heartbeat. It hurts that he has one. He rests his chin on top of my head and gives me a squeeze and I can't help but feel like I shouldn't really care about the ethics of this situation because right now, despite everything, I am so, so happy. Who cares if it isn’t real? It makes me happy.

“Why are you writing this?” he asks.

“Honestly?” I laugh. “You’re hot. I’m sad. I need to be snuggled. It was either you or Georgia Martin and you’re more culturally relevant at the moment since you were in the last update.”

“Okay.” He says. “I’m going to disappear soon again, aren’t I?”

I nod. “Seems that way. It was nice to meet you, even if we won’t ever meet again.”

“Oh no, we’ll see each other again.” He says, and I want to believe it. 

I listen to his heartbeat for a little. “Tell Nursey and Dex hi from me. Next time you see them.”

“Sure.” He says.

I breathe in the ocean for one more second. Two. Three.

Then I write:

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I am a very weak bi and I sometimes just see fictional characters and want to have an ethics crisis a la Chidi from The Good Place while they hold me till the pain goes away I refuse to apologize


End file.
